Tales of Mobius
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: It's an OC story, alright? If you can't comment nicely, don't fucking comment at all!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic the Hedgehog: Tales of Mobius

As Mara the Fox read her book during Free Time in her Mobius History 101 class, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned. Her best friend, Sarah the Minx pointed behind her. "Heads up, Mara. I think Cy's checking you out." She said. Mara scoffed. Noah "Cy" Prower was a green furred, two tailed fox whose entire right side was roboticized when he was 7. He was also best friends with famed hero of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog, which gave him automatic cool points. No way a big shot like him would notice a nobody like her. But she couldn't resist a quick glance just to see if Sarah wasn't screwing with her. She quickly snuck a glance behind her. Cy was looking in her direction, but he could've been looking out the window by Mara's desk.

Suddenly, the bell rang, signifying the end of the school day. Mara made her way to the public library and sat down at a table in the farthest, most secluded section of the library, where she knew she wouldn't be bothered. As she read a book, Cy took the seat in front of her. Sitting behind Cy, Mara realized the reason he never wore shoes. His bio-mechanical paw was an inch longer than his flesh and blood paw. Shoe prices would be catastrophic for him. Mara had to admit, his paws, even the bio-mechanical one, were cute. His flesh and blood paw was green and the toes were white. Being a young teenage fox, his paws were starting to grow bigger and longer. Mara suddenly had fantasies of foot tickling, massages, and footsie games between her and Cy. That's when she made her move.

Mara quietly slipped off her shoes and softly rubbed her socked paws up and down Cy's paws and legs. Cy turned his head and studied Mara with his bio-mechanical eye. "Nice try, Mara. But you'll have to do a lot more than that to capture my affection." He said. "Challenge accepted, Cy. Just relax." Mara said, taking off her socks. Her paws were as read as the rest of her body and her toes were as gold colored as her hair. She started lightly tickling Cy's paws with her toes. Cy smiled. "Trap sprung." He said.

(What will happen next? You decide!)


	2. Chapter 2

Cy smiled as he used his twin tails to tickle Mara's paws. Mara snickered. "Quit it, Cy. We'll get caught." she said. "No we won't, Mara. No one ever comes back here. Therefore, nothing can disturb us." He said. Suddenly, Cy's cybernetic arm flashed red and vibrated. "Oh, there's trouble. Let me just see what's the big fuss." He said. A holographic screen appeared on Cy's arm, showing the danger. If he wasn't in a library, he would've screamed. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik had kidnapped Cy's younger brother Miles, or "Tails" as he was known. Tails had used his patented video wristwatch to alert his older brother.

Cy rose from his chair. "What's wrong?" Mara asked. "Eggman kidnapped my little brother. And I'm gonna rescue him." Cy said, twisting his twin tails and lifting off. He opened a rooftop window and flew out. He found Eggman in a hovercraft, Tails dangling from it like a Christmas Tree ornament. Cy quickly and quietly untied Tails ad set him on the ground, out of sight from Eggman. Ten Cy flew into Eggan's field of vision. "Eggman, I don't give a FUCK if you attack me. You can attack me all you want. But no one, I repeat, NO FUCKING ONE attacks or even touches my little brother! Let him go, or so help me, I will send you to Hell the hard way!" He yelled, his bio-mechanical arm transforming into a Gatling gun.

"Cy, look out!" Tails yelled. Cy quickly dodged the laser bolt that Eggman launched at him. "Tsk, tsk, Buttnik. My turn now." He said, opening fire on Eggman's machine. Eggman ejected yelling: "I'll get you, Prower, and your little brother too!" He yelled.

Cy landed and ran over to Tails to see if he was okay. "You alright, big guy?" He asked. "Yeah, thanks, Cy. Sorry I had to pull ya from your date." Tails said. "Hey, you're my brother. You, Tails, are way more important that a date...which that wasn't." He said. Tails hugged Cy. "Go back to her, bro. I'll be fine. Eggman never attacks twice in one day." He said. "True. Alright big guy, see ya back home. Just remember tonight's Family Night. If Sonic's there before I am, which he will be, tell him no chili dogs 'til I'm home." Cy said.

Back at the library, Mara, still barepawed by the way, hugged Cy when she saw him. "Did you rescue your brother?" She asked. "Yes, Mara, I did. Hey, mind if I ask you something?" Cy asked sheepishly. "Sure." Mara replied, hoping ad praying Cy would ask her the question she was thinking of. "We'll, you see, tonight's Family Night at my house and I was wondering, if you weren't too busy..." Cy was interrupted by Mara's lips pecking his. "Yes, I'd love to come over. Do I need to wear my shoes?" She asked. "Nah, I don't mind. Come barepawed for all I care. It ain't formal." Cy said. "Great. Be there around 7ish, okay?" Mara asked. "7ish it is. See ya there...foxy lady." Cy said winking.

(To those who actually like this story, thank you. I'm losing my fans because most people don't appreciate OC's these days. But it's the way I wrote as a I'd, it's the way I'll write 'til death. For all you who don't like it, you can fuck off. The whole AnFiction website don't revolve around just you)


End file.
